peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Channel
Minecraft Channel is a television channel first made as an experimental radio station in 1886 and then turned to a TV channel for further experiments in 1925. This network merged with Animal Toonz and Anima Kids in 1990. Then it was officially launched in February the first of 1965. It's pre-launch debuted in 1945 and ended a day before the official launch. Its on screen bug was the Minecraft grass block and was used since its official launch. It signs on at 6 AM and off SOMEHOW at 8 PM, because they have to make kids sleepy. It launched in Peppaland in 1965 alongside the official launch in the US. It plays a rather updated version of the Moog SSB National Anthem (used in WABC, KABC, ect.) featuring clips of cartoons. It's for kids aged 2 to 17. Special Events and Technical Difficulties/April Fools Jokes April Fools 2011 It was confirmed that the Little Bill episode "The Dollar/The Choice" was going to air on this channel. After a Play-Doh ad, a deep voice saying: "The grass block will fall.". After that, the screen bug falled down to it's place, and Little Bill started to begin. July 4, 2015 The episode of Peep and the Big Wide World "Soap Opera/Diva Duck" was ready to air on the channel. After a Doritos ad, the worldwide premiere of the Peppa Pig YTP "Peppa Pig's Extremely Awkward and Explosive Christmas" aired (but all censor beeps are dolphin censors). After the YTP, Peep and the Big Wide World started to play. Censorship Meet Windows ME PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Little Bill ExplodingTNT Garfield and Friends The Amazing World of Gumball Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats SpongeBob SquarePants Episode Removals TBA Programming Current It mainly airs old cartoons. *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *Teen Titans (2003-present) *Powerpuff Girls (1998-present) *Dexter's Lab (1996-present) *PJ Masks (2015-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) *Vampirina (2017-present) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) *The Lion Guard (2016-present) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-present) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-present) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (1975-present) *Tom and Jerry (Shorts) (1965-present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) *Goldie and Bear (2015-present) *Meet Windows ME (1965-present. NOTE: Shorts were made from 1933-1945. Prime time is used from 1946 to 1982 and two episodes in one is used since 1983.) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984-present) *Garfield and Friends (2000-present) *Inspector Gadget (1983-present) *Laff-a-Lympics (2015-present) *Dennis the Menace (1986-present) *Ducktales (1987-present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-present) *Smurfs (1981-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-present) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-present) *Timon and Pumbaa (2000-present) *Peppa Pig (1980-present) *Care Bears (1997-present) *Pingu (1997-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *ExplodingTNT (2014-present) (NOTE: All color bars are changed with dolphin pictures while all censor beeps are replaced by the dolphin censor sound from Spongebob and some other cartoon shows.) *Little Bill (2001-present) Former TBA Upcoming TBA Gallery Minecraft Channel (2002 to present).png|October 7, 2002-present Logo Original Animal Toonz logo (1987-1993).png|Their Animal Toonz ID they animated for 1987 to 1993. The same logo was used until Columbia's disaster in 2003. The 1993 logo was used until the 1999 logo debuted and the 1999 logo was used until Space Shuttle Columbia's disaster. Minecraft Channel (1950's to 1965).png|1950's to February 1965 logo. Minecraft Channel (1965 to 1968).png|February 1965 to April 1968 logo. Minecraft Channel (1968 to 1983).png|April 1968 to April 1983 logo Minecraft Channel (1983 to 1991).png|April 1983-May 1991 Logo Minecraft Channel (1991 to 1992).png|May 1991-May 1992 Logo Minecraft Channel (1992 to 1995).png|May 1992 to January 1995 logo Minecraft Channel (1995 to 1997).png|January 1995 to April 1997 logo Minecraft Channel (1997 to 2000).png|Logo from April 1997 to March 31, 2000 with Lightning McQueen. Minecraft Channel (2000 to 2002).png|Logo used from April 1, 2000 to October 6, 2002 Meet Windows ME Bug (July 1998).png|Meet Windows ME Bug from July 1998 (Captions) Animal Toonz Bumper - Computer (1988).png|Another of their animated Animal Toonz IDs. This one is named "Computer" and was used from July 1988 to March 1993. ExplodingTNT Bug (with Peep Marathon Timer from Tuesday, October 30, 2018).png|ExplodingTNT bug (October 30, 2018 Peep Marathon timer) Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2011).png|April Fools Joke (2011) Minecraft Channel Special YTP Joke (July 4, 2015).png|The Joke from Independence Day 2015. Minecraft Channel Test Card (2002 to present).png|The test card used since Disney Channel and this network's logo changed in October of 2002. Category:TV Channels Category:Miscellaneous